The present invention is directed to a dolly for the storage and transportation of scaffold frames made up of two separate dolly units. Each dolly unit is comprised of a member with top, bottom, side and front and back plates. Holes are spaced evenly along the top and bottom plates. The side plates protrude above the plane of the top plate and have scalloped cut outs which correspond to the holes spaced evenly along the top and bottom plates of the member.
The left side scaffold frame unit leg is inserted into the holes on the top and bottom plates of the left dolly member and the scaffold unit cross member sits in the scalloped cut outs on the side plate of that member. The right side scaffold frame unit leg is inserted into the corresponding holes on the top and bottom plates of the right dolly member and the scaffold unit cross member sits on the scalloped cut outs on the side plate of the member. This procedure is repeated with the placement of additional scaffold frames until all of the holes on the top and bottom plates, except the holes at the front and back of the plate, are occupied with scaffold frames. The top and bottom plate holes located at the ends (front and back) of the dolly members are occupied by swivel-mounted wheels which are employed by the scaffold system when erected.
A good deal of the prior art in the area of storing and moving items is in the form of frames with cross members and caster wheels on all four corners where multiple items like tables, beds, etc. are places and moved or stored. This prior art is distinguishable from the present invention because the present invention utilizes two separate dolly devices connected by the items (in the case of the present invention scaffold frames) to be moved or stored.
Other prior art discloses the use of two dollies where the load carried acts as the connecting means between the dollies. However, none of this prior art teaches the use of attachments associated with the items being moved (here the scaffold caster wheels and scaffold base plates) as being employed in the storage/moving device as set forth in the present invention. Further, none of the prior art, other than Hershberger U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,117, teaches storing or moving many of the same items. Hershberger, however teaches a locking arm, and stabilizer bars. The present invention does not employ any such stabilizing bars or locking bars.